In The Shadow
by kapteeni
Summary: Monster!AU - Alfred can't understand why no one else can see the monsters. The monsters can't understand why he does. And when a certain cannibalistic Russian takes and interest in him, things just go to hell. Sometimes literally. RusAme
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Alfred doesn't understand why people won't believe him when he says monsters are real. He really has seen them! And then when a cannibalistic monster named Ivan begins to take an interest in him, things just go to hell. Sometimes literally. RusAme; Monster!AU**

**or**

**Summary: Alfred goes on a journey. Ivan thinks he's running away. There is confusion, and then shit gets serious. **

**Pairings: RusAme, Spamano, CanUkr, GerIta; Frying Pangle, suggestions welcome. **

**Warnings: T-Rating may go up. ****Character death, language, gore, murder, language, umm, yeah. **

**Disclaimer: Guess what? **

**Chapter One**

Alfred clutched at his knees, quivering. Every couple of minutes, he slowly turned his head around and looked at his open closet door. The door itself was up a few inches, so you had to step up to walk into it. It was only open a crack – enough to see the darkness inside but not enough to see what the darkness actually contained. Alfred could only imagine what horrors lurked inside. It was scary enough to look at in the daytime, but at _night_.

Outside his door, the floor creaked. Alfred froze in terror, his eyes wide. He was too afraid even to tremble. Someone was slowly approaching...

The light flipped on.

"What the hell are you doing there?" Alfred's roommate, Arthur Kirkland, demanded. Arthur's eyes traveled to the DVD player and the discarded movies around it. "And who gave you these?" He strode over to the slowly dying Alfred. When Arthur had walked in, pausing at the door before he did so, his heart had stopped beating for a second. He really thought that would be the end.

"Friday the Thirteenth?" Arthur chided. "Children of the Corn...Scary Movie...The Grudge...Alfred, you know you can't watch these!" He finished picking up the movies and made to walk out. A hand shot out from the quivering mess that was Alfred and grabbed his leg. Arthur looked down to see two wide, watery, puppy-dog eyes staring up at him.

"P-Please d-don't l-leave m-me h-here _ah-_lone!" Alfred wailed. "They'll come for m-me!"

Arthur sighed and squatted down. "Calm down, lad. Nothings anywhere." He stood back up and threw open the closet door. "See? Nothing."

In a horror movie this would be the point where the hairy, clawed hand reached out and grabbed him. Unfortunately, whatever was in the closet was probably scared away by the ghostly Alfred-doppleganger hovering behind Arthur.

Alfred pointed, hands shaking. "B-Behind you!" As Arthur turned, the ghost winked slowly and faded away.

Arthur stared at empty space for a minute, eyes closed and lips moving; he was slowly counting to ten under his breath. _He can't help it that he's a complete idiot and a coward, at that. This is just babysitting a cousin. Drag him off to bed and turn a night-light on. _Without a word, Arthur gently took Alfred by the hand and helped him into bed. He shut the closet door and turned on a lamp. Alfred was looking at him helplessly. _Why can't he see it? _

The ghost put a finger to his lips and smiled. It thrust an arm through Arthur's chest and wiggled transparent fingers around. Arthur shivered. "It's a bit chilly in here, isn't it?"

If Alfred's eyes became any wider, they would pop out. "I-Iggy? Uh, I-I'm fine n-now. You have, uh, homework, right? Y-You should g-GO!" His voice rose as the ghost's jaw dropped, unhinging like a snakes, and it began to mime eating Arthur's face off.

"You sure?" Arthur looked indecisive – he clearly wanted to leave but was unsure of what state he would find Alfred in next time he saw him. Dead of a heart attack, most likely. Jumped out off a window because he thought a were-wolf was chasing him.

"'Course I'll be. Heroes don't get scared! Just...leave the lights on, will ya?"

Arthur chuckled. Only a teenager like Arthur could chuckle. The guy was really like an old man. Though, by the accusations Francis threw at him, the dirty, perverted sort that was a staple in American comedy. So Arthur was like a Freaky Friday switch with a Grandpa Hoover in Little Miss Sunshine.

But that train of thought was interrupted by the doppleganger-ghost floating over to the side of his twin bed, jaw still unhinged, and leaning down over him. It's jaw dangled disconcertingly, teeth brushing against Alfred's skin. Not that he could really _feel _it, of course. But still.

Alfred screamed. Arthur came running back into his room. "What is it now!"

"I...uhh..." he was having trouble thinking with a jaw dangling over his head. "bumped...my...mouth...on a...BEAR!" The ghost's hands and feet had momentarily transformed into white paws. The main feature was the thick, sharp claws. "A...A teddy...b-bear."

Arthur shook his head. "Dear God, Alfred! Grow a pear."

Despite the over-whelming terror, Alfred still had to point out the fact that Arthur had used an American pop-culture reference. Arthur scowled, punched him, and walked out, swearing "You'll never get any more sympathy from me if you continue with this utter nonsense."

That dilemma out of the way, Alfred's attention returned to the ghost-bear-thing. Not that it had ever really left.

"_It's the mouth, isn't it?" _the ghost whispered. Alfred had to strain to hear it at all. "_I'm not used to people seeing me...I forgot how to look and act." _Very apologetic, for a ghost. Though it didn't seem to think anything was wrong with _friggin' bear hands! _

"C-Can you f-fix it?" Alfred asked weakly. The ghost's expression morphed slowly into that of embarrassment. Everything it did seemed to be in slow-motion. Alfred felt as if he was suspended it time – he could feel his limps becoming heavier as he watched it, though that might just be the adrenaline rush fading.

The ghost's jaw slowly fixed itself, invisible stitches knitting the skin together. "_How can you see me?_" it asked. "_You look just like me!" _

"Uh, do I? Haven't noticed..." Alfred tried to scoot away. The ghost just floated into the bed, passing through it like nothing was there. The ghost put a paw on Alfred's chest. It was sur...pris...ing...ly..._hea...v..._The ghost took his paw off, apologizing profusely and saying something about stopping hearts. Alfred shook his head like a wet dog.

"_I have to go tell someone about this!_" the ghost mumbled, clearly excited. Its hands were waving all over the place and he was glowing faintly. "_No one has been able to see me for a thousand years! It's a miracle! I don't know who to tell first!" _Before Alfred could protest, the ghost had faded out of existence, grinning.

**XxXx**

Standing outside his manor home, on the nice elevated wooden deck he had made especially for this purpose, Ivan aimed his rifle carefully at the fleeing figure. Hunting had become boring these days. New weapons made it too easy, and the traditional ones just weren't made correctly anymore. Though there was plenty of prey. Ivan looked down the scope, cursing the blurriness.

Ivan struck a figure against the night. It wasn't a good figure, or a handsome one, or a frightening one. It was simply a sticking one. He was as thin as a skeleton, though plates of meat were stacked around him. Occasionally he would reach down and grab a whole steak, tearing off huge chunks with absurdly sharp teeth.

"Master Ivan?" Ravis quivered. Ravis was possibly the only person in the world who could say something in a quiver. He was small – most onlookers would mistake him for a twelve year old (though in reality he was well over a hundred) - and two tiny horns poked out from his messy hair. The skin that showed under his heavy coat was abnormally hairy.

Ivan turned on his servant. "Daaaaa_aaaa?" _The longer the word drew out, the more annoyed Ivan was. Nine a's was slightly annoyed and ready to bite.

Ravis trembled. "Eduard told me to tell you of a rumor he heard from Tino who heard it from Feliks who heard it from some human Roderich is trying to eat, I mean drink, I mean date, who heard it from Gilbert who heard it from Francis who heard it from Yao who heard it from Im Yong who heard it from -"

"I think I understand," Ivan interrupted. "Is there information in this anywhere? I am rather _busy_ at the moment. Unless...you want to become part of my game? You like games, da?"

Ravis shook his head, to the point where when Ivan finally grabbed his head to stop it from falling off. Not literally though. That was the man down the street. After his eyes stopped spinning, Ravis said, "There's a rumor that there's a human down Natalia's way that can see Matthew!"

"Matthew?" Ivan asked curiously, setting his rifle down. "Who's that?"

"Some ghost shaman bear thing. Maybe. I dunno. Eduard didn't really tell me..." Ravis apologized, beginning to tremble again. "But the point is, he's one of us!"

Ivan's eyes widened slightly. "Are you sure?"

"Eduard said that Tino said that Feliks said that Roderich's girl said that Roderich said that Gilbert said -"

As Ravis's gossip-chain went on, Ivan began to think. A human that could see a ghost. Maybe it was something and just didn't realize it. Or maybe it was just a glimpse. Ghosts could sometimes accidentally enter the human's plane of existence and mistakenly think that the human could see into the ghost's plane. If that was the case, this 'Matthew' would have to be punished. That was probably the most likely thing – no human had been been able to see into the ghost plane since the times when drugs were more commonly accepted. It would still be worth investigating, though he thought he heard Ravis say...

"And Yao told Im Yong to be quiet, but Im Yong challenged him to a wrestling match for some reason and when Yao refused he hit him with his mallet and almost knocked his only eye out which would have really -"

"Natalia?" Ivan tried to direct that chatter into the topic he really wanted to hear about. Instantly, the one-sided conversation turned to his sister.

"And Toris said that Natalia had already heard of it but wanted to tell you before she hunted the human down but didn't want to get your hopes up so she would go and look at it until it saw her and then she would bring it to you and it would be the perfect dowry for marriage marriage marriage."..._marriage marriage marriage marriage marriage marriage _  
The word echoed around the deck, somehow. It's not as if it was even in a room or anything; they were outside, in the open air. Natalia could have that effect on reality...and people. Completely warping it, destroying it, grinding it under her heel until it screamed for mercy...Ivan shuddered. Oh, the childhood memories...

"Sir? Sir!" Ravis was saying. Ivan broke out of his horrified reminiscing.

"Well, we have to get to it first," he decided. Ravis nodded eagerly. "And it won't involve me at all, will it? I'll just go inside and...rawify...this...raw meat. Um..."

"No, little one. You will find out where this human lives. Off you go now!" Ivan poked Ravis in the back, prodding him forward. "I will stop the game...for now." For a moment he looked genuinely sad, a child whose favorite toy is broken. "I know how everyone enjoys it."

"Ah, yes sir!" Ravis lied, remembering what Eduard had told him about Ivan and actually saying what you think. Like kicking a puppy. And that puppy would be you. "Everyone really looks forward to it!"

Ivan smiled, all happiness returned. "I...what is this human's name?"

"I don't know, sir!"

"Where does it live!"

"I don't know, sir!"

"What does it look like?"

"Like Matthew, sir!"

At least this was better than 'I don't know'. "What does Matthew look like?"

"I don't know, sir!" Ah...

"So we know nothing?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Well, Ravis...you better start searching right away!"

"Couldn't we just ask...your...uh...sister?"

"We're trying to get _away _from my sister, remember?" Ivan said carefully. "Are you sure you understand this?" Ivan wasn't sure why anyone would want to ask his sister anything. Natalia was pretty, but the impending doom that followed her like a particularly bad disease was a heavy turn-off for anyone. Except that domovoi that he had lent her...he was pretty attached.

"I mean...your other sister."

Ivan's expression hardened. "We don't bother Kat."

Ravis trembled a nervous goodbye and hastily departed, ready to impart all his troubles in a tearful speech to Eduard.

**XxXx**

Lili clutched at her blanket. Reading before bed really wasn't a good idea. Brother had always warned her it would give her nightmares, but she hadn't thought they'd be this bad.

Something growled. She hoped it was her stomach.

Lili had a small couch that Vash had helped her convert into a rocking chair. It was very comfortable, perfect for embroidering Vash his thank you present (a stuffed bunny rabbit). It had never seemed particularly menacing before, even when she had leaned back to far and had that moment of adrenaline-fueled rush of terror where she thought she would fall over. But now it seemed to be morphing into some type of animal...at first it appeared to be a small, hunched-back cow, than a badger...than some sort of walrus. The walrus was the only one that was able to move. It rotated its head back and forth, not focusing on one thing. But Lili felt sure, in that sureness you only get in dreams, that as soon as she moved, it would see her.

And that's why she couldn't turn the light on.

Her nose began to itch. Lili tried twitching her nose, tried getting rid of the itch through sheer will-power. Anything so she wouldn't have to _move. _

But it was just a dream, right? She couldn't _really _get hurt in a dream. She was in complete control.

Besides, if it was real,_which it wasn't__,_ Big Brother would protect her.

Slowly, she lifted one arm. Lili could almost feel her bones creaking under the pressure of moving so dreadfully slowly. Deciding to take another, less agonizing, approach, Lili quickly brought her hand up to her nose, so rapidly that the beast surely wouldn't see it. Not that it was real.

Just a dream.

If it was just a dream, why had it suddenly -

The thing bit into her arm, teeth hitting bone until it _snapped. _Lili screamed, a long, terrified sound that no one could hear.

Everything seemed to stop. The beast turned toward her, and even in the dark, she caught a reflection of sharp white teeth. An arm was dangling out of it's mouth.

_I'm still dreaming. Why aren't I waking up? _

Lili could see every hair growing on the creature's dirty back as it lunged towards her.

She didn't realize she was still screaming until it bit out her throat.

**XxXx**

Feliks balanced precariously on the roof. "Like, where the hell is this?"

"It doesn't matter," Toris answered, rolling his eyes. He sat down on a chimney. "We're only going to be here for a minute."

Feliks sighed and leaned sat down. It was hard to balance on a sloping surface, after all. "At least I'm like, on time. Right?"

"No, you're late. Again. They're going to kick you out, you know."

Feliks examined his fingernails. "Well, if I'm late, there's no point in like, warning anyone, is there? So should we just like, go in?"

Toris shrugged. "Are you sure you want to see it? It's sorta intrusive, forcing yourself onto someone's death. What if her family is -" Feliks was already swinging off the roof and crashing feet first into the window. Toris, with a resigned sigh, shuffled off, and with one hand grasping the roof's edge, balanced on the windowsill. "Did you really have to break the windowsill?"

Feliks ignored him. He was staring at a figure at the center of the room. Toris glanced at it, then quickly raised himself back up to the roof.

Natalia. What was she doing her? Was she looking for him? Toris indulged himself on that daydream for a second before snapping back to reality. More likely she was the cause of death.

"Like, what are you doing here?" he could hear Feliks demand. He shuddered. No one should demand anything of Natalia. No one _could,_ not if they had a desire to live.

Surprisingly, she answered. "I am here for Big Brother. He will marry me soo_oooooooon_!" The _O _echoed. Toris began to pray for Feliks's safety. Not even safety! Just that he would get off with a light maiming.

"You're like, so creepy. You're more of a banshee than _I _am. And I'm like, a banshee!"

_Don't explain the joke! _Toris wailed internally. _Stop using like so many times! _

"YOU aren't a very good banshee," Natalia said dismissively. "It doesn't take much work to be better than you." Before Feliks could protest, she added, "You stole my domovoi. Give him back."

Toris wanted to sink into the roof and disappear. Maybe he could, if he was home. His only hope now was that Feliks won't give him away.

"He's totally mine, bitch," Feliks said offhandedly. "But he's like, here somewhere. TORIS!"

Toris tried to stop breathing. It didn't work. Feliks's head popped out of the window. "TORIS!" He grabbed Toris's ankle and dragged him through the winter. "Why were you up there?"

"I was hiding," Toris hissed. "Thanks a lot."

"Ur welcome." Only Feliks could say that without a hint of sarcasm. He also could enunciate them so you knew, you just _knew_, he was spelling them incorrectly. He could pronounce the difference between 'two' '2' 'to' and 'too'.

It was incredibly annoying.

Natalia stood up from the small pool of blood spreading around her. The only thing Toris was able to take in before she dragged him off was the little girl's head in Natalia's hands. She was holding it by the hair, which seems to be the preferred method of holding decapitated heads. "Come," she ordered. "We will see Brother now. Wedding plans?"

"Uh, Miss Natalia, I think I left them at my house, you see, I don't -"

"No matter. We're going."

Toris looked at Feliks despairingly. Feliks gave him a happy little wave and smiled. "See ya soon, Tor!"

_Tor? What? _And then he was out of sight and (apparently) out of Natalia's mind. She thrust the head into his hands.

"Whaaaat?" Toris protested.

"This is a gift for Brother. She was able to see us; not any more." Natalia certainly didn't waste words, did she?

**XxXx**

**Domovoi: A Russian house spirit. **

**This is my first time writing anything resembling horror or mystery. I know I didn't do too well. So please, please _REVIEW _and tell me how I can do better/how I did. **

**Thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, thank you so very much! **

**Notes about the occult are at the end. I am taking certain liberties, but I do try to stick as close to the original stories as I can. If you don't want to know what the characters are until I actually reveal it in the story, I don't recommend reading the ending A/N. **

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am not the owner of Hetalia: Axis Powers. **

**Chapter Two**

Alfred woke up to someone ringing the doorbell. By the frequency of the ringing, the person had been there for some time, and was very, very annoyed. Alfred yawned and swung his legs of the bed. He opened the door, bed-hair, pj's and all.

Standing on the doorstep was a very angry police officer. Alfred's arm was immediately grabbed. "You're coming with me, sir."

"Whhhaaa?" Alfred protested, tripping over the welcome mat. "What did I do?"

"I can't tell you that," the officer said. "Please calm down sir."

"I'm plenty calm!" Alfred screamed hysterically. "The ambulance is sorta scary though!" Down on the ground level, a stretcher was being loaded into the back of an ambulance. No one seemed to be in much of a hurry, and there didn't seem to be enough on the stretcher to equal a whole person. The body was covered by a thin white blanket. The only thing that could be under there was a child. And a dead one.

"Oh, no!" Alfred gasped. "Not Lili!" Lili Zwingli was his trigger-happy neighbor's sister. Alfred didn't know too much about the relationship between them, except Lili was adopted and to Vash, she was the world. Nothing could possibly happen to her while Vash was around.

The police officer nodded solemnly. "It's a shame about the girl. We're bringing in all the people in the apartment for questioning until we can expand our search." He seemed to have forgotten about the 'I can't tell you anything' policy. "It would be better for everyone if you could comply. Is there anyone living with you?"

Alfred nodded. "I have a roommate. Arthur Kirkland."

"Where would he be at this time of day?"

Alfred looked at his watch. "I think he'd be at work right now. The Golden Dragon Bar."

The police officer nodded and gently pushed Alfred into the back of a police car. He got in the drivers seat. As they drove, Alfred couldn't take his mind off Lili. There was no way she could be hurt. Maybe one of Vash's guns went off, but then they wouldn't be investigating for what was obviously a murder case, would they? What was Vash doing right now? Alfred didn't think he'd be able to cope without his sister.

The car shuttered to a halt, and Alfred was led through the police station in a trance.

"I swear I didn't rape her officer! She asked me to!" A familiar voice was shouting in a loud French accent. Alfred felt a faint smile come to his face. Francis. Of course he would be here too. He did live in their apartment complex.

"You weren't brought here for that, Mr. Bonnefoy."

"Mr. Bonnefoy? We know each other better zhan zhat, do we not?" You could hear the wink in the words. "Call me Francis, no? I have been here plenty."

"This is extremely serious...Francis."

Alfred stopped listening as he was led into a separate room with two more police officers sitting casually. It looked like the classic Hollywood interrogation room. He began to sweat. "I demand a lawyer!"

The police offices looked at each other and burst in to laughter. The one who had led him in here slapped him on the back and said, still laughing, "That's a good one sir! I like you!" He was still laughing when he walked out. Alfred watched him go, his nervousness increasing.

"Now," the first police officer started. "I would like you to tell me your relationship with Lili Zwingli."

Alfred sat down. "I dunno. We were just neighbors. She liked arts and crafts, I know that. Made me a dress once, for some reason." Alfred shrugged. He still couldn't believe she was dead. Maybe...maybe she was just injured? No one had actually said she was dead, right?

"Vash didn't do it," he promised. "I don't know who did, and I don't know why. But it wasn't him."

"How do you,hmm, know someone killed her?" the second police officer asked, leaning forward. "Hmm?" His voice was breathy and faint. All the better to scare you by, my dear! But he had confirmed the death of Lili.

"Lay off it, Mike," the first police officer said. "It's a bit obvious." Officer Mike looked at him angrily, but stopped. His breathing was still audible though.

"So, is this Good Cop, Bad Cop?" Alfred asked, a little hopefully.

His obsession with Hollywood could sometimes be taken a little too far.

"No," Police Officer no. 1 said, looking at him as if he were an idiot. "It's 'we have two officers in here because we are interviewing a suspected murder, we're not idiots, you're lucky you're not in chains.'"

Alfred's mouth dropped open, and he stated at them, eyes wide and unbelieving. He made a quick calculation and ruled out the possibility of one phone call, MIRANDA rights, and America. Hell was invading, and there was nothing that he, the hero, could do.

After a few more hours of Alfred dully answering questions, a brief, curse strewn appearance by Arthur, and some French perversion, all three of them ended up at the Springfield jail; policing had happened.

_"At 5:37 the suspects Alfred Jones, Arthur Kirkland, and Francis Bonnefoy (previous criminal record not withstanding) were moved to the Springfield Jail. Prime Suspect Vash Zwingli, brother to the victim, was moved to a separate area._

_Vash, by all accounts, in unsocial and a hoplophile. Searches of the house reveal several stashes of unregistered firearms and collections of Guns & Amo magazines. He is involved in the Gun Club._

_Inspections of the victim's room reveal that the house was broken into from the outside window. No fingerprints. The corpse's head was missing, and all limbs seemed partially chewed, even digested. One arm had been completely removed before the time of death._

_None of the wounds appeared to be inflicted by bullets or any sort of gun activity, yet no other suspects present themselves. The victim seems to have been well-loved by everyone in the community. Inquiries are being made. Every possible suspect shall stay in our custody for the time being."_

Officer Trevor stood up slowly, stretching. Reports all filled out, he could go home for the day. The next guard on duty smiled up at him from the bench she had been patiently waiting on while he finished up (OK, maybe not that patiently. She had gone out and bought McDonalds, but still). Officer Chelsea was surprisingly pretty. Most women in the force tending to be, well, butch. At least the ones Trevor had met.

He was trying to work up the courage to ask her out.

"Umm, are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked nervously. "These people are suspected of murder. And Francis is here again."

She blinked her pretty green eyes at him. Had her eyes always been green? Trevor had thought they were blue..."I'll be fine, Trev."

_Trev. Chelsea had called him Trev! _He let a soft sigh escape him. "Alright. See you tomorrow."

Chelsea prodded him gently. "That's right. Bye-bye now!"

Chelsea waited a few minutes as she left, whistling tunelessly. After she was sure he had left, she grabbed the keys from the jail desk and walked down the hall into where the police force kept the prisoners. On her way, she threw the greasy McDonalds bag into the trash bin, saying something derogatory about Americans.

Francis instantly perked up when he saw her walk in. Alfred stared forlornly at the discarded food, and Arthur continued glaring at Francis.

"Ah, Toni! Thank goodness~ I have a feeling it's serious zhis time!" Francis exclaimed, clutching at the iron bars separating them.

Chelsea, apparently not distressed at being known by a prisoner or being called Toni, smiled at him. "Gilbert's waiting outside. I..ah...don't know which key..." she stared at the giant key ring helplessly. "You?"

Francis shrugged. "Try zhe green one."

"What the hell are you doing?" Arthur demanded, standing up. "You're breaking out, aren't you."

"Perceptive, my dear Brit!" Francis said delightedly, clapping his hands together as Chelsea/Toni began working on the lock. He turned to Alfred. "I'd let you come with us, friends must help friends, no? But I find your roommate extremely annoying."

Arthur still looked furious. "I could care less about you leaving; the farther away the better! But you'll get us all in trouble!" He stared suspiciously at Chelsea. "How'd you get her to help you?" Arthur, from what he knew of Francis, suspected it was something a whole lot more intimate than bribes. Though bribes were probably also involved.

Chelsea giggled and twirled her hair. Red flooded into Arthur's face; his neck and ears were a beet red. "I-I m-mean, a nice young lady like uhhh..." Suspicion: Confirmed.

"Oh, you're so cute!" Chelsea exclaimed. "Francis, didn't you say one of 'um was a vamp?" She squirmed a little, looking at Alfred nervously. She wiggled two fingers in her mouth in a cutesy parody of vampire teeth.

"A what?" Arthur demanded.

"A vamp?" echoed Alfred.

"Oh, Alfred, you can tell me!" Francis stroked his chin. "All those late nights, zhe weeks were you never went outside, mmmhmm? Don't lie to Papa Francis now."

"You're crazy," Alfred breathed. "You seriously thought I was a vampire because I stayed up late?" Fine, he might of invited Kiku over for video game marathons that quickly turned into a running-out-of-food-can't-leave-to-shop race for survival, but energy drinks could -

He really wasn't convincing anybody it was a healthy habit, including himself.

"I told you!" Arthur said triumphantly, pointing at Francis. "I told you he was crazy!" He retired into a position of self-righteous triumph. This argument had been going on for years.

"I think you're right, Francis," Chelsea said, still working diligently at the lock. "He has this certain...umpha...about him. Maybe not a vampire though."

"Umpha?" Alfred and Arthur repeated, confused. They had all but forgotten this strange woman was breaking Francis out.

"Umpha," Chelsea confirmed. Francis looked them up and down critically.

"Oui, I think you are right about the umpha. Maybe he just hasn't discovered himself yet?" He poked Alfred's cheek. "He is still a child."

"Hey!" Alfred protested. Everyone ignored him. Arthur was staring critically at Karen. He could of sworn he had seen her somewhere before, a long time ago.

Chelsea shrugged, then looked up, clearly excited. "Oh, I heard the most amazing thing from Lovino -"

Francis frowned. "I don't see what zhis has to do with -"

Chelsea ignored him. "There's rumor of a Seer-human thing wandering around. I think it was that Nata-"

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME!" Francis said, looking around. Shadows seemed to grow larger, growing teeth and claws were they shouldn't have any. Darkness pooled around everyone's feet. "It's said she can hear you." He was speaking in a whisper now, almost shrinking in fear.

Chelsea apparently didn't notice the atmosphere. Alfred didn't either, still muttering about not being a child, a hero, dammit! "Alright-y then! How about 'the Ivan Bri-"

"NO!" Francis begged. "She can hear the I-word and the B-word too, especially if used the zhe same sentence."

Chelsea's pretty face looked annoyed, but only for a second as it quickly reverted back to it's state of seemingly permanent cheerfulness. "You-Know -Who supposedly killed the little girl, (terrible that, she looked so adorable with that little hair ribbon~) and well, she told Him and He got Angry. "

Francis shuddered. "Ooh, zhis is getting good!"

"And he'll pay for anyone who knows about the mysterious ghost 'Matthew'!" Chelsea ended cheerfully. Arthur stopped his inspection of Chelsea and froze. Francis stopped molesting the world by existing and managed to look as if he was about to break through the iron bars and strangle Chelsea _and _faint at the same time. Chelsea continued, oblivious, "This is all rumor though. I've _also _heard that Ivan was so happy that he agreed to set a date! Mmhh!"

Francis and Arthur had been in shock, but at that parting not, they said, and at the same time, "Matthew? But he's -

"Dead," said Arthur.

"Not up for sale," said Francis. They looked at each other appraisingly, judging each other with both shock and admiration.

"OK, now I'm really confused," Alfred said. Before anyone could explain, they heard footsteps walking quickly down the hall.

"Now you're in for it," Arthur hissed. He seemed very happy about it, for what could be classified as a partner-in-crime.

"Look at us!" Francis whispered back. "You zhink you won't be suspect?"

It was a rather suspicious scene, everyone standing around, looking tense, as a police officer unlocked them. Or maybe she could say she was locking them back up. Alfred wasn't an expert on jails or the police force, but it didn't seem like a likely story.

Chelsea was the only one who didn't seem to be even slightly afraid. "That'll be Gilbert~ Probably wondering why I'm so late." He smiled happily and waved at the man coming down the hall.

Apparently it was Gilbert, whoever he was. The albino man dressed in black sweatpants and a black turtleneck approached them rapidly, looking around like a hunted animal. "Antonio! What's taking you so long?" His strange red eyes flashed, even in the dark.

Chelsea/Antonio/Whatever the hell her name was looked at his sadly, holding up the key ring. As he did so, she dropped the key she was holding up, completely losing all progress; she had been systemically putting keys in for the last half hour. Everyone groaned, including Alfred and Arthur.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and began kicking at the door. "Open up!" he shouted. The door, surprisingly enough, complied, metal bending under his foot until it clattered to the ground.

Alfred, feeling left out and confused by the whole ordeal, looked at the door, then up at Gilbert. Then back at the door. Everyone else seemed to know what was going on, including Arthur.

Frowning in distaste, Francis leaped daintily over the wreckage. "Thank you, Gilbert." He glanced over at the nervously-laughing Chelsea. "You're a _great_ help. You coming?" This was addressed to Arthur and Alfred.

Arthur mumbled something about the law; Alfred was still trying to puzzle through the references made to Volde- You-Know-Who earlier.

"Ah, Artie." Francis sighed dramatically. "In jail for murder! With your previous record, how lenient do you think the judge will be, hmm? Especially with all the unfortunate events that happened after the incident with the Taiwanese girl, three packs of spaghetti sauce, and an incense jar?"

Arthur blushed furiously. "I never- "

"That's what I say, too." Francis patted Arthur on the back. "I'm sure zhey'll believe you. Zhat's right. It's not as if I'm tempting you to do anything wrong. I'm just insuring your interests. Now, shake my hand and I'll he-"

"Or we could just walk through this door," Alfred pointer out, stepping on the fallen door for emphasis. "'Come on, Iggy, let's go." He hadn't understood much of this conversation, but escape always worked in the movies, ensuring at least two hours of witty one-liners and explosions.

"Adios, amigos!" Chelsea said, waving cheerfully. As they turned there backs, a slightly translucent shaped peeled out of Chelsea's body, leaving her limp; she collapsed on the floor, making a dull thunk as she hit the wood. The non-Chelsea thing brushed itself off. "That was squicky."

"Right, Antonio. I'm sure you didn't enjoy a bit of that," Francis said sarcastically.

Antonio nodded. "That's right! Icky." Francis rolled his eyes. "I only like to be touch my darling Lovino~!"

While Francis was cackling and muttering things like '_you mean be _inside_, 'cause you take possession, ohonhonhon!_', Gilbert said "Isn't he like, three?"

"No he's grown up _a lot, _mhmm." Antonio licked his lips. Francis cackled again. "He's almost twenty-two. We're going steady." Francis and Gilbert turned on his at once. "_GOING STEADY?" _

"I thought you meant we were just using him!" Francis wailed.

"Even the awesome I could not foresee!' Gilbert clutched his head, and then, going for a it's-all-your-fault policy, clutched at Antonio's shoulders instead.

On the floor, temporarily forgotten, Chelsea moaned and tried to scream.

**XxXx**

"Brother, come out!" Natalia cried, knocking on the door to Ivan's matter so hard to wood was dented. "Come out, come out, where ever you are!"

Toris stood behind her, trembling.

Ivan lived in the middle of a large forest, trees bordering on every side. There were a few small houses nearby, but none were as large as Ivan's huge estate. Barely visible was a chain-link fence that surrounded Ivan's house and went deep into the forest, but ever so often a spark of electricity traveled along the links.

Natalia had been able to bypass this obstacle by using Toris as a bridge.

Toris ran a hand through his charred hair and tried to straighten his blackened clothes. The only good part about this was Natalia had taken the girl's head for the time being.

"Brother, brother! I have a present for you!" Natalia screamed. "Big Brother! Don't be a jerk! This door won't separate for long!"

Toris jumped as Natalia turned back to him and thrust the head into his hands. He almost dropped it, going through a complex series of motions almost like juggling to keep it balanced. Natalia watched him with an almost morbid interest, licking her lips.

"Toris, you..." she narrowed her eyes. "...know Ivan." Toris tried to back up; he didn't like it when Natalia brought up the fact that he had worked with Ivan – she seemed to think there was something between them, when it was really more of a hate-fear relationship, hampered by the fact that Toris was in love with Ivan's sister.

"He will not run away screaming and crying from you," Natalia stated bluntly. "Crawl through the window." She lifted him up, holding him above her head in a manner that should have been impossible for a girl her size; Natalia was about to throw him through the nearest glass window when Toris protested:

"Please! I have the key! LET ME GO!"

Natalia dropped him unceremoniously to the ground. "Why did you not inform me of this earlier?"

"I-I uh..." the truth was Ivan had, early on in his employment there, repeatedly reminding all three of the Baltic domoviye that they were never, ever, EVER allowed to let Natalia anywhere near the house, ever, and they were to run as fast as they can, no matter the circumstances, and let him know so he could make an escape whenever she was anywhere within ten miles of the premises. In his forgetfulness, when Ivan had fearfully offered up Toris as an exchange for their wedding to be delayed ,(Natalia had only agreed after Ivan insisted he was an excellent wedding planner) Ivan had neglected (or forgotten) to take back the house key.

Toris still felt bad endangering all the residents of the household by letting Natalia in, but his own life was in danger. If sacrifices had to be made, better it be other people.

That was the one rule of the monster world.

Toris pushed the key in the lock, cringing. Natalia watched him, narrowing her eyes as the key stuck. For one terrifying moment, Toris thought Ivan had changed the locks. But the key slid in smoothly and the door swung open.

"Big Brother!" Natalia called. "Let me give you a present!"

It was extremely creepy how Natalia could turn from a homicidal maniac to a love-struck schoolgirl in a matter of seconds.

After a half hour of searching,(Natalia seemed to be able to _smell _out where Ivan was hiding) they found him huddled in a closet, hands over his ears.

Without a warning, Natalia thrust the girl's head into Ivan's terrified face. Dead eyes met purple ones for an instant. Ivan bolted. Or tried to – Natalia could be extremely fast.

"This is the ghost-seer," she proclaimed, excited. "For you."

Ivan looked at it. "You killed the Seer?"

Natalia nodded happily. Toris cringed, it was clear to him that this was the exact opposite of what Natalia wanted. He didn't want to be around when Ivan lost him temper – especially if he, God forbid, hit Natalia. The resulting consequences would be...indescribably terrifying and probably quite literally the end of the world.

But apparently even Ivan was not heartless enough to hit that smiling, hopeful face. It would be like kicking a puppy.

Ivan's face settled into a resigned smile/grimace. "Thank you, sister."

Natalia clutched her hands together, holding them to her chest. "You like it, yes?"

"Yes, sister," Ivan sighed, trying to back away. Natalia was standing on her tip-toes and leaning towards him.

"You will give me a kiss?" Ivan's eyes glinted in fear for a second before leaning in and giving Natalia a chaste peck on the cheek. Toris untensed, relieved. The world was safe for another day.

Natalia seemed to cut her losses. "I will stay here for the night?"

"I don't think we have any extra rooms," Ivan started. "And -"

"I will then sleep with Big Brother," Natalia said.

"But I'm sure we can make room somewhere," he continued graciously. "This is an large house."

**XxXx **

**I feel as if something is missing from this chapter. It's probably because I didn't write Feliks or Ravis into my rotation of characters. Or Matthew...maybe thats it. **

**Who? **

**Umm, if any of you are willing to beta for me, I would be grateful. If not, please deal with the occasional mistake! Thank you. But despite its appearance, there are no errors in the continuity. Ohohonhon! **

_**[This is the part where I tell you what everyone is] **_

**The Baltics – Domovoi (plural: domoviye) **

**Russia – Wendigo (cannibal spirit, more will be revealed, but it's highly spoileriffic) **

**The Bad Touch Trio – incubus (yes, some can possess people. _Toni._)**

**Belarus - Shadow Person (took a lot of liberties with this. In RL [dun dun _duuuun!_] it's a monster...made out of shadows.) **

**Feliks – Banshee **

**Matthew – ghost**

**...Reviews? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you! **

**The title (_In The Shadow_) is after the song of the same name by The Rasmus. It's an AWESOME song, but I don't recommend listening to it unless you want to know some of the future conflict.**

**I did my homework this week – reading everything in the RusAme community is homework, right? And for 'real' (psh) homework: Science. AU = Astronomical Unit...I'm gonna fail that test.****  
**

**Chapter Three **

For once, Alfred and Arthur both walked with the same dejected tread. After the initial attempt to escape from jail, Francis, Gilbert, and some new guy that had randomly appeared named Antonio (Chelsea was mysteriously absent) had followed them. The bright lights of the city lit the dark of the night, completely destroying the creepy atmosphere.

"Arthur~" Francis had called. "Don't you wanna know about your wonderful little friend?" Arthur had turned on him, eyebrows flaring (yes, Arthur's eyebrows could flare).

"What now, Francis? Aren't you content my ruining my life on agonizing second at a time?"

Alfred stood to the side, feeling thoroughly left out of the whole ordeal. In fact, the whole day at seemed like a dream where you sit around and watch other things happen and try to figure out how they relate to you. Proving this theory, in Alfred's mind, was the fact that he was still in his PJ's.

Antonio and Gilbert strided over to him casually. Antonio put his arm around Alfred's shoulder in a comradely fashion. Alfred looked away. These people were weird. Like, escaped-from-the-crazy-farm weird.

"Don't stress, _mi amigo_," Antonio said. "They go at it like this a lot. _Tensions._"

"If you know what I mean," Gilbert added, winking.

Alfred looked back up at him. "You guys know Arthur?"

Gilbert nodded; he examined his broken fingernails and muttered something about someone named Elizabeta and an angry T-Rex. "Yes, for a very, very long time. Longer than you have been alive, probably. Toni, how long do humans live?"

Antonio looked to the sky, as if something there would tell him the answer. "...a hundred years, isn't it?"

Shrugging, Gilbert said, "You're the human-expert here dude, what with the whole Lovino thing." Antonio began to interrupt, but Gilbert continued with "Seems like an awfully short time, that. A hundred years?"

Somehow feeling ashamed of the actual seventy-eight years of human life, Alfred looked down at his feet. Though he shouldn't, really. Gilbert patted his back, almost knocking him to the ground. "Don't worry old chap," he said in terrible British accent. "I don't expect you to live for another year anyhow, what with the shit you're involved in, eh? Eh?"

Alfred laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. _Not funny, dude. _

"Oh, is he now?" Arthur shouted at Francis. "And who died and made you god of prophecies?"

"Apollo," Francis replied sadly. "And Cassandra, who (un)luckily named me heir...on her deathbed."

Arthur's eyes widened in shock. "Not Apollo, surely! He's been around for thousands of years! And Cassandra?"

"I'm afraid so." Francis sighed and twisted his hands together. "I don't know what to do, Arthur! The war is still fresh in everyone's memory."

Suddenly united by misery, Francis and Arthur huddled into some sort of comfort group, patting each other on the backs and sniffling - and reminiscing like old veterans.

"My knee still kicks up on rainy days."

"Every time I take a shower, I'm reminded of that awful day..."

Antonio leaned over to Gilbert. "Is that true? Is he really the Prophecy God now?"

Gilbert snorted and leaned against a wall, arms folded. "Psh. And _I'm _the God of Fucking."

"Fucking ?" Antonio asked in confusion. "You can't predict love, can you? Ooh, can you see what will happen between me and Lovino?" And so Gilbert began a lecture on the birds and the bees, the difference between _love _and _lust_, sarcasm, and how he was the God of Awesome. Duh.

And that's how the bewildered Alfred and the sniffing Arthur managed to find themselves in a dingy back alley, following the group that had publicly proclaimed themselves to be 'The Bad Touch Trio!'

"Walk faster," Arthur ordered, speeding up as he did so to avoid the inevitable retaliation of 'well, you're not walking any faster than _me!' _

Alfred stopped as they ran around a street corner. "I'm not going any further until someone tells me what the hell is going on." He folded his arms in a way that was totally not like a petulant child at all. "I've been kidnapped -"

"It's not kidnapping if it's the police that do it!" Antonio said cheerfully.

"- I meant by you," Alfred responded, cross. "I have no idea where we are or why we are going there, and you -" he glared at Francis "-keep looking at me funny. I'm beginning to think Gilbert wasn't joking about the short hundred year lifespan. He keeps on telling me to watch out for puddles because I might catch a cold and die."

"I was _not _looking at you 'funny'!" Francis said indignantly, hands on hips.

"He was trying to flirt," Antonio said. Gilbert sniggered.

"Alright lad," Arthur sat down and patted his knee. "Come here and I'll tell you the story...of how I met -"

"Don't you dare. And why is the British one the only person who knows about America?" Alfred threw his hands up in exasperation. "Explain."

"Talk while we walk bitches," Gilbert said offhandedly. "We gotta deadline to catch."

And so Arthur hastily summarized the entire history of the mythical race; panting occasionally as they ran to keep up with the abnormally fast walking Trio (they claimed it was strutting). "Long ago, what you call monsters ruled the Earth.( No, Alfred – not dinosaurs.) People still believed in us (yes, I'll explain later!) , sometimes they even worshiped us! There were dark times, of course, but it was for the best. We ruled the world! But slowly, people lost the ability to See – it started out with seeing, but not believing. They excused our true nature as a trick of the light, a nightmare, some deformity on our part that they shouldn't look at. They alleviated their fear by making up stories for children, stories where the beautiful princess always defeated the ugly, old hag. The humans did so while simultaneously denying that we ever existed. They deluded themselves into thinking we were – we are – morals for children. Do not stray into the forest, do not talk to strangers, never trust the talking animal.

"We grew to accept this fate. There was nothing we could do, really. We resigned ourselves to scaring children. But a great prophet was born and promised one thing before he disappeared: There will be a savior, a grown human with a mind like a child's. That human would bring forth a new age of belief and wonder. Monsters like us will once again rule the Earth! But soon the world was divided – that was probably our fatal mistake. We should have united together. But the prophecy split us into two main groups: Those that believed the original phrasing translated to something like 'sacrifice the Seer' and those who thought it meant 'share and give hospice to the Seer." (I'm paraphrasing). And even after the ensuing war, nothing was decided. Meeting were held, arguments made, but nothing would sway either side from there resolve. But the world was tired of war. A compromise was made: first come, first served.

"We think the Seer is you (we're on the non-sacrifice side, Alfred. Calm down). Truth be told, both of us though you were a vampire. I admit to attempting several spells to finding out your true nature, but they all backfired. Spectacularly. (I'm surprised you didn't hear it, Alfred. Oh, you thought it was me cook – WHAT? YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE -). This all points to you being The One. Gilbert was the one to figure it out. He has a friend named...um...oh, Matthew. Matthew was talking about you, someone who looked exactly like him and could even see him, something many non-humans have trouble with. Gilbert also knows Ivan, and knows him well. He knows his sister, and well, they are already on your trail." Alfred finally stopped, satisfied that he had explained it all.

Alfred stared at him blankly. "Are you on drugs?"

"No."

"Am I on drugs?"

"No, and this isn't a dream, or a nightmare. You're not hallucinating, we're not hallucinating, this isn't a badly written fanfiction (I know what you and Kiku do together). Real life, this."

Alfred opened his mouth, gaping like a goldfish. "So who is Ivan and his sister?"

"They...they don't really _rule_,per se. The Bragin – Ivan Braginski and his family are very rich – influential. They've kept their hold on the human world, and inspire just as much fear as 'humans' as they do as monsters. All you need to know right now is that they are very, very firmly on the side of sacrifice. They generally like blood."

"...So where are we going now?" Alfred asked sarcastically as they rounded another street corner. "Hell?"

Arthur looked at him appraisingly. "Good job! Fortunately, we have the Bad Touch Trio here with us; not only will they provide easy access into the gates of hell, they have places for you to hide for the time being. Oh look, we're here already!"

The Bad Touch Trio had stopped; they stood in a tight circle, looking nervously around the deserted alleyway. Alfred peered in between them, not really listening to whatever Arthur was blathering on about. He was in a fairy tale – a Disney movie. An EPIC Disney movie, back before they had to worry about being politically correct. Or _Tangled. _Tangled was good, though Alfred had his doubts on the efficiency of frying pans (if only he knew...). The horse was hilarious.

What?

The question was of trust now. He had known Arthur for...what was it? Five, ten years? Arthur was one of his very best friends. Francis was Francis. He had just been, well, _around. _Disappeared occasionally until he could bribe the police to let him out of jail. But he was always helpful, feeding him when Alfred came begging in those awful weeks Arthur had banned fast food and appointed himself cook. Alfred tried to think, tried to rationalize his decisions to himself. What if Francis and Arthur were _really, really _drunk/high, despite what they claimed? He, the hero, had a mission to protect them. Nevermind wondering how exactly they managed it without him seeing - this day was crazy and unbelievable enough already.

Inside the human circle was an open manhole, greasy and dirty as the rest. Alfred stared down at it for a full minute before looking back up, laughing. "Alright, seriously. Where are we going?"

"Hell," Arthur said in what was probably supposed to be an eerie tone. It ended up sounding ridiculous.

Francis pushed him. "Not so loud!"

Arthur stumbled over the rough pavement. When he managed to regain his balance, he glared at Francis; he looked as if he were about to kill him.

Gilbert stopped them by whispering in an urgent tone, "Someone might be listening, dumbasses! I know you can't be as awesome as me, but _seriously_!" They looked away, ashamed.

Antonio went first, jumping feet-first into the hole with a cheery "Ole!" Then Francis, and then Arthur pushed a reluctant Alfred in, following him down shortly after. Gilbert stayed on the surface, carefully covering up the man-whole with its cover and, taking another glance around, began performing the nonchalant walk.

**XxXx**

Something was off. Ivan and the head looked at each other (well, the head didn't really look, but you know what I mean). The Seer was dead. Natalia should be getting the power to overthrow the humans any minute now. Really, someone should have felt something hours ago! Unless those life-supporters were right. (Perish the thought!).

Ivan thought. And thought. And thought.

And finally, he came up with an idea. Or a memory, really.

Matthew,Ravis had said. Matthew was a man's name – the head clearly belonged to a girl. Why hadn't he realized it before? The Seer was alive; Natalia had made a dreadful mistake. He could still gain the power of the Seer. Ivan began to stand up – but he had to keep it from his sister. He couldn't be foiled again.

He would have to find someone else to do his work. A subordinate that he could trust not to take the power for themselves. None of the domovoi, that was for sure. Neither of his sisters, of course. He had no idea where Yekaterina was at the moment anyway.

Gilbert had abandoned him a long time ago.

Well, there was always a Plan B~

**XxXx**

Toris was not liking Plan B. Natalia felt the same way. She glared at him in barely concealed hatred. The concealment was actually so substandard that Toris was safe to say that it did not exist at all. Ivan had left him as a sort of babysitter for Natalia while he went off and did...what? Toris didn't really want to know. He didn't really care.

In front of Natalia, Ravis was trembling, swaying gently in the faint breeze from an open window. This, Toris felt, was actually ingenious. Ivan had managed to somehow convince his sister that babysitting was a necessary part of being a wife, and that the three domovoi were perfect test subjects. Truly a master of manipulation – at least towards his sister.

"You want to be read a story?" Natalia growled. Teeth bared, she yanked a picture book from a shelf and shoved it into Ravis' face. "This one, yes?"

"Miss Natalia," Eduard interjected smoothly. "That is a history textbook."

"Yes, and?" Natalia asked. "Back in my day, we didn't have enough history to read! The _parasia _must learn!"

Eduard shrugged and returned to his laptop. Ravis trembled at the betrayal.

"Once upon a time," Natalia began harshly. "There was a little boy and a little girl. Little brother took his little sister by the hand and said, "Since our mother died we have had no happiness; our step-mother beats us every day, and if we come near her she kicks us away wither her foot. Our meals are the hard crust of bread that our left over; the little dog under the table is better off, for she often throws it a nice but. May Heaven pity us. If only our mother knew! Come, we will go forth together into the wide world." It was the beginning to a tale well known in the Braginski household. It was about two children who wandered into the forest. Slowly, the brother began to die of thirst – but every pool he came to was enchanted, and would transform him into an animal. When his thirst became too great,succumbed to the temptation and drank - becoming a deer, lithe and fast. The King and his huntsmen wanted him for their dinner table, but the little sister protected her brother.

_"Ah, little sister, save me!  
The dogs of the lord they chase me;  
They chase me, oh! so quickly;  
They seek, they seek to rend me,  
They wish to drive me to the arrows,  
And thus to rob me of my life."_

It ended happily enough, the little brother turning back into the human and the sister into a princess. But like all of the old, true fairy tales, it had death.

The humans had confused some of the essential points, but they did well enough.

Ravis pretended to doze off, and before Natalia could kick him awake, Toris convinced her that this meant that he, most definitely not her, should carry him up to bed.

"Is this...good?" she asked. For a moment, Toris felt a surge of pity. She really didn't know how to take care of a child – she probably had never been taken care of. She really did desperately want her brother's love, something that would never be returned.

"Yes," he replied. Natalia smiled faintly.

"Good."

**XxXx**

Ivan stalking the streets with Death and his white horse. People avoided him in, wrinkling their noses as he went past. The scent of decaying flesh followed him and bones jutted under stretched skin. He was a horror, a monstrosity.

He was proud.

Many these days were ashamed of what they were; they struggled with themselves, trying to justify their birth. Ivan was not one of these creatures. He was perfectly fine with who he was. Centuries of curses and fear aimed towards him had hardened him, both physically and mentally.

Still, he pulled his scarf up over his chin and wrapped his long winter coat tightly around his skinny body. He was on a hunt now, something he had not been on for many, many years. He could not afford to get distracted.

The place to start would be Matthew, but he didn't know the location(s) of his haunt. He would have to go down the long line of gossip that Ravis had spouted off and see if he could track down the Seer through rumors. Eduard was the first, wasn't he? Well, it was already too late to go back. His sister would attach onto him like a leech and never let go. After Eduard it was...Tino. That's right, a Finnish spirit of-some-sort. Ivan couldn't remember exactly...it was a strange title. Eduard would have known what it was. So would Kat, but of course, she knew everything. Started with an 'H'..._haltija, _that's it. Ivan smiled.

If he went to Tino's home, he would have to deal with Berwald. Ivan wasn't completely sure what that man was either - he could be human for all Ivan knew. That didn't make it anymore appetizing for Ivan. He still had to deal with 'wh't 'r' y' d'g w'th m' w'f'', whatever that meant.

Maybe he was a wizard, casting a magic spell every time he talked to Tino. That wasn't too unlikely.

Ivan was sure he would be able to get the information somehow,_ da? _

**XxXx**

**I feel like I dumped so much information on you this chapter...damn. ****I'm really not to please on how this turned out, actually.**** Alfred's not going to be the Arthur Dent for long - he's going to be more like the Philip J. Fry. **

**Let's see...the original story is called **_**Brother and Sister. **_**It can be found here: (don't worry, it's not in verse) **surlalunefairytales{dot}com/authors/grimms/11brothersister {dot}html

**It's actually very good.**

**Me? I've (along with the RusAme community) have been reading the tumblr _reasoningwithvampires{dot}tumblr{dot}com _I love that thing. It's documents all the grammar errors in Twilight. They are grammar mistakes that I, an unqualified writer-in-her-spare-time-who-totally-doesn't-write-yaoi, would fall for. And I'm un-betaed. Don't writers have like, editors? I could have sworn that they did...**

**I love tumblr. **

**Q&A **

**-Are fairy tales true or not? **

_**Depends. Fairy tales can be like a humans history. Some of it is too unbelievable to be true, some is a case of history being made by the winners (ie – the humans) and some is actually fact. Fiction? Um...**_

_**-**_**Eating the Seer? What? **

**_Everyone is seriously divided on this. Ivan thinks you gotta eat 'em because he's a cannibal. That's what he does to _everybody.  
**

**-Why is Russia/Ivan skinny? **

**_-Mythologically, wendigo's are known for their skinniness. One of the major points in their character is how [from Wikipedia] "Whenever a Wendigo ate another person, it would grow in proportion to the meal it had just eaten, so that it could never be full. Wendigos were therefore simultaneously constantly gorging themselves and emaciated from starvation." _  
**

**_-_Why are there so many magical creatures gathering around Alfred? It's a bit...improbable, right? **

**_*cough* Ye- I mean, no. Not improbable at all, me. But everyone did think Alfred was a vampire - and monsters naturally flock together for safety. And Alfred gives off a very magical aura, if you know what I mean. _  
**

**If you have any questions at all, please ask me and I'll see what I can do without giving away plot. And if anyone knows any bit of mythology that would fit Su-san, that would be amazing, thank you. **

**Reviews are lovely, darling. **


End file.
